Ozymandias Jormirson
Lord Ozymandias Maximilian Jormirson (pron. 'ɒzimændɪəzˌmæksəˈmɪliən dʒɔmɪəsʌn) serves as the Marquis of Northmarch and Brigadier General of the Ninth Brigade of the Gilnean Army. Ozymandias was raised into a minor noble house of Lordaeron, House Rosseau. Though, it swiftly became defunct following the exodus of Lordaeronians to Theramore at the advent of the Third War and the subsequent the Bombing of Theramore. Nevertheless, after a string of tragedies and coincidences, Ozymandias has found himself as Lord of a land he was never born to. Despite this, Ozymandias has proven himself as an honourable Lord and Commander to his newfound people. Biography Lineage and Childhood: Ozymandias always had his life drawn out for him. He was born into House Rosseau, a family of Lordaeronian barons that controlled the roads to and from Menethil Harbour. His early life, though privileged, was dominated by the eruption of the Third War. His family fled to Theramore Isle and settled there. Ozymandias was sent away to begin his education at the age of five (5). He was sent away to Fray Island to study under the warrior Klannoc McCleod in the art of violence and warfare. He proved to be a cut above the rest of his peers. When he was twelve (12), his father mysteriously disappeared. At the age of thirteen (13), Ozymandias became a man and was awarded with a squireship under a Knight of the Silver Hand. The Knight, Sir Margrave of Westpoint, was a rough man. He embodied the sturdiness that the knight holds in an army. He was tough on Ozymandias from day one. He would send him out for months at a time by himself into the wilds. He would tell him to find the Light. Ozymandias' life changed, however, following the Bombing of Theramore. His family survived the bombing. They had been out on a mission to feed the wandering hungry, his mother and sisters were all clerics of the Holy Light. Though, the bombing rendered House Rosseau defunct and meant his family had to up and leave again, this time for Darnassus. With his House defunct, Ozymandias left Sir Margrave to find a noble lord to serve. It was in this time, at the age of nineteen (19), that Ozymandias found Lord Jormir Evanshore. House Evanshore: Ozymandias was taken under the care of Lord Jormir Evanshore, Marquis of Northmarch. Lord Jormir appointed Ozymandias his son and heir. After many months of service, Lord Jormir gave Ozymandias his accolades as First Knight of Northmarch. Lord Jormir was good to Ozymandias, became the father his own father never was. Ozymandias grew in his tutelage and attributes most of the man he is today to the teachings and kindness of Lord Jormir. Though, after a string of conflicts and troublesome encounters, Lord Jormir met his fate at the hands of his deranged father, Gervald Evanshore. Gervald had been operating a rogue faction that split off from the Forsaken, the faction was known as the Rotted Hand. Lord Jormir defeated Gervald in his final moments and saved his people. For his sacrifice, Ozymandias commissioned his house after Lord Jormir: House Jormirson, or son of Jormir. Marquis of Northmarch: Lord Ozymandias ascended to Marquis following Lord Jormir's death. Lord Ozymandias has sought to expand his lands and has taken a more aggressive approach to his lands than his father did. He has opened up his lands to more civilians, despite a minor farmer's revolt. Lord Ozymandias has also appointed retired Commander Othya Greenwood as Baroness of Fellowgrave, a troublespot in his Mark. Ozymandias is hoping to reconstruct that region and revitalise his lands to a state more befitting of the living than the undead. Lands and Titles: Northmarch: Lord Ozymandias is the Marquis of Northmarch; Earl of Ebonridge; Earl of Morschelschire; Baron of Wolfwood, Baron of Manchester and Baron of Fithilbrooke. Northmarch is a Northern fief under the dominion of the Kingdom of Gilneas. It is a border territory set to defend the far reaches of Gilneas. It was abandoned shortly after the erection of Greymane Wall, historically seen as a major act of cowardice on behalf of Lord Gervald Evanshore, the Marquis at the time. House Jormirson: Lord Ozymandias is the patriarch of House Jormirson. The House was created by the union of Lord Ozymandias Jormirson and his wife Lady Red Jormirson, shortly after Lord Jormir's death. The House is small and awaiting its first natural heir. Galahad Jormirson, Ozymandias' half-brother and Lord Jormir's bastard, is the appointed heir-temporal and steward-temporal until Ozymandias' child is of age. House Jormirson is the ruling house of Northmarch and its surrounding territories. It also holds command over the Ninth Brigade of the Gilnean Army. Ninth Brigade: Lord Ozymandias is the Brigadier General of the Ninth Brigade of the Gilnean Army. The Ninth Brigade is a small elite brigade designed for swift combat against the undead forces of the Forsaken. Lord Ozymandias has encouraged increases in the mobility of his forces. He has also taken a more rigorous approach to the command structure of the Ninth Brigade. Order of the Northern Sun: Lord Ozymandias is the Lord Commander of the Order of the Northern Sun. The Order is Northmarch's ancestral chivalric order. All knights of the realm are members of the Order in greater or lesser capacities, depending on their roles. Lord Ozymandias was responsible during his knighthood for rekindling the Order and setting about resurrecting it from the annals of history. Lord Ozymandias has made an effort to bring about an era in the Order where the Old Ways of Gilneas and the Religion of the Holy Light may work in union with one another. His devotion to his people's traditions is something he takes a personal interest in. The Order was amongst the first of his charges whilst serving under Lord Jormir Evanshore. Despite taking a limited role in its function as Lord Commander, he still considers himself an ardent defender of the faith. His wife, Red Jormirson, is the faithful authority over the sect. True North Lord Ozymandias commissioned the creation of two House Blades when he created House Jormirson. The blades would be both the bearing swords and the primary arms of the Lord Commander and the First Knight of Northmarch. Both of the blades were forged in Ironforge in the great magma chamber. The blades are both forged out of pure Truesilver, an element known to cause severe wounds to undead flesh. The pommel of each sword is adorned in the House sigil and the cross-guard bears the image of a wolf. The blades are both delicately balanced. The first, and larger of these blades, is a two-handed greatsword known as True North. The sword is 5'5" long and weighs 2.7 kilograms. It is Lord Ozymandias' war sword and is only used in battle or extreme circumstance. Lord Ozymandias carries an arming sword for personal defence. The second blade is a longsword known as Wolfborne. It is carried and used by Galahad Jormirson, Lord Ozymandias' appointed heir-temporal. The pommel of Wolfborne also has a wolf's head engraved into it at the butt of the House sigil. Philosophy War: Lord Ozymandias has trained his whole life to conduct war. Though his experience in the theatre of war is limited, he has proven himself a clever strategist. He laid and executed the plans for the Battle of Half-Hill and the Battle of Histlepine. Lord Ozymandias was born in war. He sees it as an inevitable end to contending ideologies. Lord Ozymandias believes that peace should always be sought out above warfare, but his ardent, some might say zealous, belief that Lordaeron ought to return to the living, keeps him and his people in a constant state of conflict. Honour and Chivalry: Lord Ozymandias believes strongly in honour and chivalry. He believes that honour is serving others with dignity. He sees humility as the highest of all virtues. Without humility, Ozymandias believes honour and chivalry are pointless pursuits. Ozymandias has been trained to treat men and women with chivalrous respects. He is traditional in his mannerisms and keeps to the knightly conduct of yore. Politics: Lord Ozymandias believes in the rule of Lords and the practices of peerage. He believes that the products of industry ought to be managed and determined by the owners of those products. He has taken to reading many political doctrines though, and has not fully made up his mind. The Holy Light: Lord Ozymandias, though a knight anointed in the Holy Light, does not believe people ought to surrender to it. He strongly believes that the will triumphs over the divine. He even goes so far as to state that the divine is truly the embodiment of the good will shared amongst all honourable men. He believes that letting the Holy Light determine your will is like letting the tail wag the dog. To him, the Light is a burst of energy emitted when someone's will is great enough to force reality to bend to his will. Inspirations: Lord Ozymandias finds his chief inspiration in his father Lord Jormir Evanshore. Lord Jormir taught Ozymandias many traits that had been neglected by his biological family and his tutors. Lord Jormir taught Ozymandias patience and the importance of words. Lord Ozymandias is also inspired by the stories of High General Turaylon and the Sir Anduin Lothar. His primary strategic inspiration is King Thoradin of Arathor. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lordaeronian Category:Northmarch Category:Gilneas Peerage Category:Army Officers Category:Gilnean Army